Jardín de verbenas
by Hessefan
Summary: Él también se había dado cuenta del repentino interés de Eren, para Erwin había sido como ver una obra de teatro con final predecible; podía echarle la culpa al hecho innegable de que lo provocaba de manera muy disimulada, pero en el fondo comprendía que nada de eso justificaba su comportamiento —Nosotros no podemos ser amigos * BL * Eren/Levi * dub-con
1. Capítulo 1

**Jardín de verbenas**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. No lucro con esto.

**Prompt**: 010. Piña [Fandom Insano]

**Advertencias**: Dub-con, o de plano es un non-con. Spoiler sobre algo que pasa en el capítulo 49 del manga (si sabes lo de Erwin, adelante, sigue leyendo sin miedo).

**Beta: **Neko Uke Chan (gracias por ofrecerse a soportarme también con este fic, así que ahora sí, ¡este engendro tiene beta!)

**Extensión**: Serán seis capítulos de 2500 palabras aproximadamente cada uno.

**Notas**: Empieza en rating T, escala hasta el M y termina haciendo un desastre con las normas XD por eso lo estaré subiendo —cuando lo tenga completo— en mi cuenta de AO3… Por si las moscas, ¿vio? Iba a ser un regalo, pero no me gusta la idea de regalar un fic con un _rape_, así que estaré haciendo otro mejor para mi pobre víctima del AISF. El prompt y Kaith me ayudaron a pulirlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

—¿Tiene familia, señor?

La voz de Eren sonó fuera de lugar; había quebrado de manera inesperada el silencio a medias en el que estaban sumidos los tres. Erwin levantó la cabeza, plasmando una efímera y suspicaz sonrisa antes de volver la vista a los papeles.

—Por supuesto —fue la respuesta de Rivaille, un poco aletargada, quizás por la sorpresa o tal vez por el sopor en el que estaba sumido gracias a la bebida.

—¿D-De verdad? —Hubo descreimiento en la pregunta— ¿Está casado?

—Oh, no... —negó con ligera energía, o tanto como Rivaille puede imprimirle a las palabras— Ninguna quiso casarse conmigo, decían que era muy violento… esas _putas_.

Erwin aguantó una carcajada al oír semejante disparate, sabía muy bien que lo más cerca que había estado ese hombre de una relación formal era la que en el presente tenía con la Legión misma. Conocía muy bien a su _mano derecha_ —actualmente en un sentido tan literal que alimentaba aún más ese nefasto humor negro que cargaba— y no pisaría un altar por el sencillo motivo de que Rivaille no creía en preceptos morales.

—¿Tuvo hijos?

—Ya perdí la cuenta, pero sí… algún que otro bastardo habré dejado en cada pueblo.

El hombre, sentado unos metros más atrás, tuvo que contener la risa tras los papeles. El ruido llamó la atención tanto de Eren como de Rivaille, quien continuó hablando, imaginando el regocijo de su comandante. Era el único que entendía y había aprendido a apreciar ese mismo nefasto sentido del humor.

—Tengo más hijos que los _Dálmatas_, ¿conoces a esa familia? —preguntó escondiendo una minúscula sonrisa tras el pico de la botella de ron que ya llevaba por la mitad— Dicen que son como ciento uno...

—¡Sargento, está bromeando! —La carcajada ronca de Erwin se lo confirmó, el chico miró a uno y luego al otro.

—Eren —espetó Rivaille con saturación y obviedad—, ¿crees que estando en la Legión tendría tiempo para formar una familia? Gracias que a veces puedo follar en algún sucio callejón con el equipo de maniobras puesto.

—Entonces... —continuó, jugando con la pluma entre los dedos, como si ya hubiera olvidado su propio e insistente ofrecimiento de ayudarles con el trabajo burocrático— ¿T-Tiene padres?

—Claro, no nací de un repollo —arqueó una ceja con total indiferencia—. Tuve padre, madre, hermanos.

—Me refiero a...

—¿Quieres preguntarme si están vivos? —vio que el chico asentía, apocado— No. Todos están muertos y enterrados de cabeza.

—¿Por qué de cabeza? —Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

Suponía que debía tratarse de algún tipo de ritual que no conocía, a fin de cuentas ignoraba tanto de ese mundo dominado por titanes que no le extrañaría que se tratara de una liturgia desconocida por él.

—No sé… después de asesinarlos me pareció artístico enterrarlos de cabeza —Perdió la mirada, bucólico, simulando reflexión y pena— A veces me arrepiento... mi hermanita todavía respiraba. No tuve que haberlo hecho —abstraído, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Sargento, dígame que está bromeando de nuevo! —Suplicó al borde de la risa, mirando al comandante sentado más atrás con el afán de escucharle reír y así poder confirmar sus sospechas.

Dicho y hecho, la carcajada de Erwin en esa ocasión fue más sonora y libre. No obstante Rivaille seguía con la imperturbable seriedad de siempre, esa tan indiferente que acojonaba a soldados y a titanes por igual.

—Mi familia murió por la peste que son los titanes —confesó con naturalidad y un deje de hostigamiento en la voz, pero enseguida continuó con falsa presunción—: Yo me salvé porque soy inmortal.

—Lo creo —Eren rió, contento de ver que los rumores eran ciertos: Rivaille tenía un pésimo humor, pero al menos tenía.

—Eren… ve a dormir —ordenó el comandante, cual padre que no era.

—Eso, que no estás ayudando en nada, solo estás distrayéndome con tus preguntas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico huyéndole la mirada. Se puso de pie y juntó los pocos papeles que había llenado para dárselos al comandante.

—Gracias —dijo Erwin apilándolos sobre los demás.

—… _por darme una mano que necesito _—completó Rivaille en un mordaz murmullo.

—Buenas noches comandante, Sargento —saludó con formalidad.

Tras atravesar la puerta Eren estiró los brazos tratando de desentumecerse del aburrimiento. Miró hacia los costados, notando los pasillos vacíos; aunque era tarde no tenía una pizca de sueño y el día siguiente era feriado, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que prestar su ayuda en las tareas administrativas, pero el comandante lo había echado, quizás no de una manera literal, pero lo había hecho.

Le gustaba estar con ellos. O mejor sería decir que le agradaba estar con el Sargento y poder conocerlo un poco mejor. Cuando recién había llegado a la Legión le costó perderle ese miedo tan reverencial; le llevó tres años acostumbrarse y aun más reparar en su propia necesidad, esa que le arrastraba a buscar su compañía. Creía que se debía al irrefutable hecho de que Rivaille velaba por él en mil sentidos diferentes, pero luego de madurar lo necesario, pudo reparar en sus deseos.

Hasta entonces, el único sentimiento que se permitía tener era la ira. Odio hacia los titanes y también un poco hacia la humanidad por permitir su sometimiento.

Tuvo intenciones de ir a dar una vuelta, pero la voz del comandante, vigorosa y firme, lo congeló en el sitio. Tal vez porque había nombrado al Sargento y eso era suficiente en el presente para acaparar toda su atención.

—Rivaille… —canturreó en son de reproche— sabes que no puedes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—También sabes a lo que me refiero.

El impugnado chistó dándole otro sorbo a la botella; hacía horas que no le prestaba atención a los papeles frente a él.

—Es ilegal —insistió Erwin, no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer. El único, puntualizaría con sorna el hombre sentado pocos metros adelante. A veces Rivaille podía ser muy cruel, como el mundo del que tanto se quejaba y simulaba detestar.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó con enfado y el comandante señaló la puerta por donde Eren recién se había ido— ¿Hablar con Eren? ¿Desde cuándo se volvió ilegal hablarle? No me avisaste que había tal norma.

—No te hagas el gracioso, y deja de beber en horas de trabajo.

Sabía que una actitud era consecuencia de la otra. Conocía tan bien a Rivaille que comprendía esa necesidad de evadirse, así también lo que implicaba bromear de esa manera frente a Eren. Por lo general era una faceta que no exponía a la gente, a lo sumo a los caballos. Sí, tenía más trato, o al menos uno más afable, con los equinos. Y si bien Eren ya llevaba tres años con ellos, Rivaille era muy reticente a mostrarse como era ante los otros compañeros del muchacho, quienes llevaban el mismo tiempo tratándole.

Rivaille le hacía bromas a Eren, pero no a Jean, a Armin o a Mikasa.

No por temer un juicio, no había hombre al que le importase menos la opinión de los demás que él, sino porque eso _implicaba_ abrirse a otra persona; ceder un lugar y compartir momentos. Era algo muy peligroso —además de insensato e innecesario— fortalecer vínculos en un sitio que era más parecido al patíbulo de la muerte que la misma "milla verde".

—Ya no estoy de servicio, no empieces a ponerte paternal, Erwin, que no es Año Nuevo. Además no hice nada con él… _todavía_.

—Ni nunca. Por tu rango no puedes… —Borró la sonrisa para dejarle en claro que estaba hablando en serio. _Oh, sí_, cuando Erwin miraba con dureza hasta las piedras se deshacían—; sin quitar que es menor de edad y que tu responsabilidad es vigilarlo, no follarlo. No mezcles los tantos.

—A ver… ¿dices que es ilegal meterle la verga en el culo solo porque es mi subordinado?

—Sí.

—Joder, entonces no quedará otra: que me la meta él.

—Santo cielo, contigo no se puede.

Eren estaba petrificado en el sitio y con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, pero el ruido de la silla siendo arrastrada contra el suelo le hizo dar un respingo. Ese movimiento activó su cuerpo y, temiendo ser descubierto, tomó distancia a toda prisa sin poder quitarse de la cabeza esa conversación entre sus superiores.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste celoso?

—No son celos —aseguró, y era verdad—. No quiero que tengas problemas, es todo.

—Di la verdad: no quieres que te de problemas a ti.

—Más de los que me das usualmente... Sí —rió, debía admitir que estaba un poco cansado de rendir cuentas por él ante los altos mandos.

—No voy a pedirte permiso para follar —avisó con fastidio. Erwin tenía la tendencia, muy de vez en cuando, de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos personales—. Ni tampoco pienso meterte en problemas. Quédate tranquilo.

No tenía ninguna intención de despreciar un fidedigno cuidado, ni iba a menospreciar la paciencia que le tenía, mucho menos a pagárselo con problemas; pero sí, Erwin tenía razón… _Como siempre_.

Rivaille también se había dado cuenta del repentino interés de Eren. Repentino para él, porque para Erwin fue como ver una obra de teatro con final predecible, ya que el chico era muy transparente con sus emociones y si bien al principio solo era eso: un chico, Eren comenzaba a convertirse en un hombre. Y no miraba las pocas figuras femeninas que lo rodeaban, él solo parecía tener ojos, voz e interés en el hombre que en ese momento lo miraba con los párpados entrecerrados y las orbes un poco enrojecidas por el alcohol.

Quizás Rivaille no lo sabía, pero también le resultaba fácil leerlo a él. Aunque negase con ahínco que le agradaba el interés que despertaba en ese renacuajo, eran evidentes las razones que tenía esa noche para huir en una simple bebida. En el fondo, Rivaille era un tipo común y corriente, lejos de la deidad que los humanos veneraban.

Habían vuelto de la última expedición —hacía pocos días atrás— con Eren en un estado lamentable. De no haber sido un titán, nadie dudaba que estaría muerto. Erwin nunca había visto a Rivaille preocupado por alguien de esa forma, de una manera tan imperceptible que pasó desapercibido para todos.

No fue alevoso, se limitó a preguntar por el estado del chico en dos ocasiones durante ese día fatídico, pero Erwin nunca antes había percibido esos pequeños ojos grises llenos de incertidumbre, bailoteando nerviosos, buscando con disimulo la presencia de Eren en cada rincón del refugio. Rivaille pecaba de inexpresivo para la gran mayoría, sin embargo, por eso mismo era fácil leer en él las emociones que lo atormentaban.

—_Estás preocupado _—Había sido su observación.

—_Joder, ¿cómo quieres que no lo esté? Una expedición más que nos salga así y nos cuelgan de las bolas, Erwin._

Pero Erwin sabía que no era eso lo que más le inquietaba. Nunca le había agobiado lo que los superiores opinaran o hicieran al respecto, a fin de cuentas la responsabilidad era del comandante.

Y cuando Rivaille no quería o no tenía ganas de enfrentar la mierda del mundo —en palabras propias— buscaba escapes, fuera en el sexo o en las drogas como el alcohol. Más de uno podía tildarlo de inmaduro, pero Erwin comprendía que era eso: follar y beber o matar y morir. Estar en la Legión requería más que unos nervios de acero, requería además unas cuantas neuronas menos.

Eso también entendió Eren con más claridad cuando, después de su huída, escuchó un golpe seco y un barullo tras su espalda. Quiso alejarse de la curiosidad, pero no pudo evitar volver sobre sus pasos.

Atravesó el pasillo que conectaba las salas hasta la cocina, para encontrar allí al Sargento sosteniéndose de la larga mesa, con trastos desperdigados en el suelo que su paso errático había arrojado.

Eren dio un paso al frente y sus botas terminaron de resquebrajar el cristal de una copa. Ese ruido llamó la atención de quien estaba acuclillado tratando de vomitar en cualquier lado… total, a él no le tocaba limpiar al otro día.

—Vete.

Eren ignoró la orden. Se acercó al hombre y trató de incorporarlo. Contrario a lo imaginado, Rivaille no rechazó la ayuda y se dejó conducir hasta el cuarto sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Maldición… ¿Tenía que ser tan alto?

—Me molesta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tener que ponerme de puntas de pie para alcanzar la jodida lata de galletas cada puta mañana.

Eren empezó a reír con ganas, sorprendido por descubrir lo boca sucia que podía ser el Sargento en ese estado, pero silenció al sentir la mirada seria de él clavada en su rostro.

—P-Perdón —No sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero le nació de manera natural hacerlo.

—¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?

—De… de un chiste que me contaron —mintió, tratando de no provocar a un Sargento borracho.

Si sobrio tendía a ponerse irascible con facilidad, temía suscitar una violencia colosal en ese estado.

—A ver… —desafió, empujando la puerta de su cuarto sin soltarse del cuello del chico— cuéntamelo.

—¿S-Sabe cuál es el colmo de un titán? —No esperó respuesta— Ser vegetariano.

Para sorpresa de Eren, Rivaille empezó a reír, de manera apagada y difusa, con la hilaridad de un borracho y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, pero lo hacía. Eso lo cautivó, hasta que el Sargento volvió a adoptar una postura adusta.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora. Lo de "enterrados de cabeza" me trae muchos bonitos recuerdos de hace ya bastante tiempo… de estar con Yageni en la playa, planeando fics para Get Backers, diciendo muchas estupideces.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer =) En unos días estaré actualizando este y Resurrección (no, no me olvidé de él ni pienso dejarlo de lado por este).**

**Un beso.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

Rivaille se enserió de golpe, abrió la boca y la cerró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eren, pero el hombre no contestó, se soltó de él y se dejó caer en la cama. En ese cuarto todo estaba demasiado cerca… por suerte.

—Trae esa botella.

—No debería… —opinó mirando hacia el escritorio.

—Trae la puta botella —instó entre dientes, de una manera tan glacial que Eren actuó de inmediato.

Rivaille la destapó y siguió bebiendo, siendo consciente de la sempiterna presencia de Eren en su vida. El chico seguía parado allí, con esa expresión de no saber qué decir, qué hacer o siquiera hacia dónde salir corriendo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, pendejo? —Alzó una ceja, con el pico de la botella en la boca— ¿Quieres follar o qué?

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Rivaille estiró una pierna apoyando la planta del zapato contra la pared y alcanzó a frenar su huida.

—Fóllame.

—Está ebrio, sargento.

—Es una orden: fóllame —impuso, clavándole la mirada. Eren se la pudo sostener con la misma fiereza por unos escasos segundos.

—No lo voy a hacer en estas circunstancias.

—¿Eres virgen?

—No se trata de eso —respondió con rudeza, con una que no solía utilizar con sus superiores.

—Marica cobarde —Trató de acomodarse, pero a duras penas podía arrastrarse en la cama—, que te quede claro, mocoso: a mí no me interesa ser tu amigo.

—Yo ya tengo amigos, señor. ¿Usted los tiene? —Fue hiriente, con toda la intención de serlo, pero al ver la expresión ensombrecida del hombre el arrepentimiento hizo mella en él.

—Mis _amigos_ siempre mueren. Los tuyos también lo harán en algún momento.

Había querido decirle mucho más con esas simples palabras, pero la borrachera no le permitía pensar y le hacía cerrar los ojos. Tenía sueño, quería dormir por siempre, anestesiarse del mundo y sus miserias, no obstante primero debía asearse…

Quizás no apestaba, pero se sentía _sucio_ de esa particular manera: impregnado con una inmundicia que le contaminaba el alma.

Cuando se sentía así, no era solo el cuerpo el que buscaba una purificación, sino también su espíritu resquebrajado y hastiado de tanta sangre. Esa limpieza obsesiva, que no tenía nada que ver con la suciedad en la piel, le llevaba a estar horas metido dentro de la tina. Y nunca había agua ni tiempo suficiente para depurarse del todo.

—Ayúdame —dijo y Eren pareció volver en sí con ese ruego disfrazado de imperativo— que quiero bañarme

—¿Le preparo el baño, señor? —Vio que asentía y caminó hasta el lugar para acomodar todo como solía hacer, se sentía un puto sirviente… _puto_, sobre todo. Cuando volvió, no le sorprendió encontrarlo dormitando con la nuca apoyada en la pared, sentado en la cama y con medio cuerpo echado en ella.

Le levantó una pierna y le quitó un zapato**,** pensando en eso, en que lo estaba desvistiendo. Era tonto reparar en una obviedad de ese estilo pero las palabras del Sargento seguían dando vuelta en su cabeza. Le observó los rasgos con atención, pocas veces podía hacerlo por tanto tiempo; por lo general no lograba sostenerle la mirada y eran contadas las oportunidades en las que lo había encontrado dormido. Sabía que en esa ocasión el Sargento no abriría los ojos para preguntarle de malos modos qué tenía que mirarle tanto y hundirlo así en la ignominia.

Con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, se relamió los labios resecos, volviendo en sí. Le quitó el otro zapato, hizo lo mismo con ambos calcetines y cuando intentó bajarle el pantalón notó que las manos le temblaban. Se frotó la izquierda con la derecha como si buscara consolarlas, y alcanzó el botón.

No tenía la responsabilidad ni obligación de hacer aquello, lo sabía, pero no negaba que la situación se prestaba. Podía encontrar miles de excusas para hacerlo, no obstante comprendía que era su propia necesidad la que lo estaba arrastrando a ello, subyugándolo.

Tragó saliva cambiando a último momento el destino de los dedos. Buscó desabrocharle primero la camisa y recién entonces Rivaille hizo un movimiento; trató de levantar una mano, pero en eso quedó, en una patética intención.

Eren estudió el semblante del hombre, tenía el ceño fruncido y había ladeado un poco la cabeza, abriendo apenas la boca para respirar con energía. El pecho acompañaba cada suspiro, haciéndole más ardua la tarea de desnudarlo.

Un botón, dos, tres… abrió la camisa y su propio quejido ronco, apagado y furtivo, lo sorprendió. El pene dentro de los pantalones no necesitó más estímulo para reaccionar, contra su entera voluntad.

Cruzó un brazo bajo la cintura del Sargento, todo con el noble fin de poder quitarle la camisa. Ese movimiento le sirvió para comprobar el nivel de inconsciencia del hombre: Rivaille ni se enteró de lo que hacía, salvo por el débil escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo y aún así no protestó.

La botella se volcó sobre el colchón, pero Eren reaccionó de inmediato evitando que el desastre fuera mayor. La incorporó y la dejó sobre el piso para seguir, ansioso, con la tarea de desnudarlo.

Arrodillado en el suelo le abrió las piernas y se ubicó entre ellas para estudiarlo un poco más. _Solo un poco más_. Debía aprovechar la ocasión, porque sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para verlo tan cerca, con tanto detalle y detenimiento.

Las manos se movieron a voluntad y con la yema de los dedos recorrió el vientre plano, trabajado y lleno de heridas, hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón. Rivaille había quedado con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza perfilada, entregado a él, a su merced.

Bajar el cierre y descubrir la mata de vello no le amedrentó tanto como el hecho de tomar conciencia de lo que implicaba quitarle los pantalones en esa posición. De manera instintiva se llevó una mano al miembro erguido que, por sobre la tela del fino pantalón, recibió un estímulo de sobra, necesario para borrar toda duda e incluso raciocinio.

Tomó los bordes del pantalón y comenzó a deslizárselo, primero con prisa, luego con lentitud por estar apreciando con fulgor el pene dormido. Era tan incitante. Hacía calor y el vientre se le contraía ante esa magnífica vista. Nunca antes había apreciado el cuerpo masculino de esa particular manera, recién entonces descubría el poder que ejercía el deseo en su persona.

Cuando terminó de deslizar el pantalón por las piernas levantadas, notó que el Sargento abría los ojos. Se quedó estático unos segundos, temiendo su furia aunque fuera absurdo, pues su estado era lamentable. Incluso había pensado, en ese breve instante, una excusa valedera, pues si estaba allí desnudándole era porque así el Sargento lo pretendió.

Recordó la conversación que había escuchado sin querer... y concluyó, para su beneficio, que Rivaille pretendía más que eso.

El hombre lo miró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, balbuceando palabras que en verdad no surgieron de sus labios. Tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y volvió a sumirse en ese sopor embriagador. Eren quería sumergirse en él, lo tenía desnudo y con la piel caliente; lo podía sentir porque sus manos estaban sobre los muslos del Sargento. Pronto subieron, deteniéndose en las caderas cuando percibió que el miembro del hombre cobraba un poco más de firmeza.

Lo pensó, por un breve instante lo pensó bien. Lo que hacía no era correcto del todo, pero tampoco podía luchar contra sus propias ambiciones. Esa voluntad de la que se jactaba y que tanto le sobraba en el campo de batallas, parecía mermar frente a la figura desnuda ante él.

—¿S-Señor? —Acercó el rostro para hablarle y comprobar que tan dormido estaba— Su baño está listo, ¿quiere que lo lleve?

No recibió respuesta y por eso mismo se atrevió a rozar con los labios el trozo de piel que tenía más cerca. La mejilla, áspera por una barba incipiente, rasurada e imperceptible al ojo humano, le produjo una sensación muy diferente a la tersura del cuello; pero de igual modo ambas experiencias fueron excitantes.

Olía a jabón, a ron, a sangre… era un coctel demasiado fuerte para resistirse. El beso fue fugaz, pusilánime y trémulo. La punta de la nariz fue absorbiendo ese aroma en un recorrido por demás osado. Camino al pecho, atrapó una tetilla, para seguir hasta el ombligo y más abajo. La fragancia cambió, mezclándose con el reconocible olor a hombre y a testosterona. No se atrevió a más, pese a que el pene del Sargento parecía reaccionar al débil estímulo de la cálida respiración que le acariciaba esa zona tan privada.

Volvió a incorporarse, le tomó un brazo y lo dejó caer. El Sargento parecía estar en coma; de no ser por su respiración, profunda y rítmica, lo creería con convicción. Le miró con ojos ambiciosos y estrechó su cuerpo al de él para robarle un beso que no fue correspondido. Los labios de Rivaille se movieron contra los de Eren, mascullando palabras incomprensibles.

La tela de su propia ropa le molestaba, el pene seguía atrapado y clamaba por libertad, por un roce más directo con esa piel que le quemaba. Por eso se bajó apenas el pantalón, liberándolo.

El roce del pene con la cara interna del muslo lo enloqueció y le arrancó un gemido más sonoro. Las nalgas cerradas de Rivaille parecían ser el lugar perfecto para saciar esa necesidad que lo sojuzgaba. Le tomó una pierna, después la otra y las levantó para poder ubicarse mejor y forzar ese contacto.

Recién entonces el Sargento pareció rebelarse y armar una oración entendible.

—No, Eren…

El chico se quedó tieso en el sitio, ahogado en una eyaculación inminente. Aflojó el agarre de esas piernas, pero las dejó descansando en sus brazos para tenerlas así: abiertas de tal manera que la punta del pene se acomodara, como una pieza de encastre, entre los glúteos del hombre, quien ahora lo miraba de una manera extraña.

No había odio en los ojos de Rivaille, ni tampoco misericordia o comprensión. Era la mirada de un borracho que no entiende muy bien lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero que a la vez es consciente de que algo que no debería ocurrir estaba pasando.

Cuando el Sargento cerró los ojos rindiéndose al sopor otra vez, Eren trató de recostarse sobre él para mirarlo más de cerca. Ese movimiento a conciencia le arrancó una mueca del dolor al hombre, pues el pene del muchacho había sorteado el límite que el pudor impone.

A Eren no le costó advertir que la intimidad de ese hombre —a quien deseaba de una manera tan absurda que recién reparaba en ello— no se abriría con facilidad para recibirlo en plenitud. Necesitaba lubricar, pero más que saliva no tenía.

Se remojó los dedos, tomando apenas distancia para humedecer la punta del glande. Rivaille levantó una mano y la puso sobre la que le impedía bajar la pierna derecha; pero no hubo fuerza en su agarre, ni siquiera energía para detener al muchacho.

Volvió a sentir el desgarro, esta vez más profundo. La mitad del pene descansaba en su interior y aunque estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sexo contra natura, el cuerpo resentía la invasión. Incluso a Eren le dolía.

Temblando, aterrado por lo que hacía, pero a la vez maravillado y poseído, lo tomó de la cintura para apretarlo en un abrazo sofocante y poder hundirse por completo en él, jadeando primero su rango y de inmediato su nombre.

—Sargento… Rivaille…

Palabras mágicas, porque el hombre abrió los ojos, y allí sí, Eren pudo ver crueldad en ellos. Había algo más que enojo. Comprobó que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero ya no podía detenerse.

Cuando era más pequeño y se masturbaba la sensación era muy parecida: En "el durante" experimentaba un placer inexplicable que poco a poco se transformaba en uno culpable. Sin embargo eso distaba mucho de sus inocentes juegos en solitario.

—Pendejo… —murmuró el hombre con la voz ronca de dolor, de irritación y de impotencia— No... hagas…

Eren pareció reaccionar cuando Rivaille movió las caderas tratando de girar en la cama. La posición era incómoda y no solo le dolía el ano y el cuello. Lo poco que había entrado del pene del muchacho, salió de su interior.

El movimiento estimuló el orgasmo. Eren se aferró con fuerza marcando los dedos en la piel del hombre, permitiendo que volteara de costado, pero eyaculándole al mismo tiempo entre las nalgas.

Quedó en esa posición, enredado en las piernas de su Sargento, jadeando como un animal salvaje, aferrado a él y sintiendo como esa inconmensurable oleada orgásmica poco a poco era suplantada por esa vieja sensación de insondable culpa. Felicidad y tristeza, regocijo y remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

Llevaba tiempo sintiéndose de esa forma, solo que hasta entonces no había reparado en cuánto ansiaba tenerlo así. Estar entre sus piernas era una necesidad más poderosa que solo el oculto deseo diario de abrazarlo o de rozarle con la lengua la piel expuesta que no era tapada por la ropa.

Sintió la urgencia de llorar, pero contuvo el nudo en la garganta mientras lo contemplaba dormitar. Le acomodó las piernas en la cama, lo cubrió con una manta y se quedó sentado unos minutos a su lado, en el suelo. A un costado estaba la botella, responsable indirecta.

Eren torció una sonrisa lúgubre. Podía echarle la culpa a la bebida, a la conversación sostenida entre sus superiores, al hecho innegable de que Rivaille lo provocaba de manera muy disimulada, pero en el fondo comprendía que nada de eso justificaba su comportamiento.

Se había dejado llevar. Esperaba que Rivaille fuera comprensivo con su comportamiento hormonal, pero esperar eso de él, que fuera benevolente o algunas de esas sandeces, era como esperar a que el olmo diera peras. Se puso de pie, vació la tina que no sería usada y se marchó del cuarto.

Rogaba que todo quedara en eso, en nada… que al otro día pudieran ser los mismos de siempre, que al despertar, Rivaille hiciera de cuenta que no había ocurrido lo que sí había pasado. Después de todo, estaba borracho.

Sin embargo, pese a que no recordaba con exactitud, tenía imágenes claras en su cabeza que se complementaban con los signos que daba su cuerpo. Cuando despertó al otro día con una resaca antológica, reparó en el semen seco que había entre sus piernas, en su desnudez, en el olor a ron que desprendía el colchón y en la ropa puesta sobre la silla del escritorio.

La historia se completó en su cerebro, y si Eren creía que sería condescendiente o que por orgullo, tonto orgullo masculino, guardaría silencio haciendo la vista gorda, entonces no lo conocía ni una mierda.

Esa mañana la puerta de la sala se abrió con violencia. Eren se acurrucó en la silla, temblando al verlo. A su lado, Mikasa dio un respingo y Armin miró al Sargento, preguntándose qué había pasado para irrumpir de esa manera tan impetuosa.

* * *

**Se te viene la noche, Eren. **

**Olvidé dar un agradecimiento especial a Kaith Jackson por darme la idea de la "confianza" (más adelante verán por qué) ella tuvo el "privilegio" (sí, claro) de leer trozos de este fic antes de que fuera publicado… y a Neko Uke Chan por ayudarme a decidirme por uno de los tantos títulos que tenía para este fic XD**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído el nuevo capítulo y por los comentarios en anónimo. **

**[SPOILER] Esperemos que Erwin sobreviva en el capítulo 50 del manga, le tengo mucho miedo a Hajime, ya ha demostrado que no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de matar a sus personajes XD [SPOILER]**

**¡Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Lo siguiente que sucedió los dejó atónitos a todos. Rivaille se acercó a Eren, lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la salida para tumbarlo sobre el piso y empezar a golpearle con salvajismo. Había sido tan rápido que el muchacho no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que pasaba y prevenir la paliza.

De no haber sido por Mikasa y la intervención oportuna de Erwin, aquello hubiera sido una masacre.

Rivaille se puso de pie soltándose del agarre del comandante. Erwin comprendía a medias que al final algo trascendental había ocurrido entre esos dos, pese a que él se lo había advertido.

Rivaille señaló al chico con un dedo tembloroso de furia, pero no podía hablar con tantos espectadores. Lo volvió a tomar de la camisa, sin embargo Mikasa le puso una mano en la misma que ahorcaba a su hermanastro.

—Está bien, Mikasa —Eren trató de calmarla y afrontar su sino con el poco honor que le quedaba.

Rivaille lo soltó y dio la vuelta para irse, intempestivo y encrespado como había llegado. Eren corrió tras él. Fue una actitud imprudente de su parte, además de estúpida, pero le nació hacerlo.

Erwin levantó una mano evitando que Mikasa fuera tras él. La chica desoyó la orden implícita, no obstante Armin la detuvo, aferrándole un brazo. Los demás volvieron a sus asientos para seguir desayunando.

—¡Sargento, espere! —Alcanzó a gritarle antes de que atravesara el arco que conducía al exterior.

Rivaille dio la vuelta, dispuesto a levantar una pierna para patearlo y alejarlo unos metros de su persona, pero cuando giró vio la angustia haciendo nido en el rostro de Eren; lloraba, y era un muchacho tan orgulloso que no lo hacía a la ligera. Esa simple vista lo petrificó. Aunque no lo aplacó del todo, al menos fue suficiente para evitar que le diera una nueva y merecida golpiza.

—¡Usted me provocó, usted me dijo que…!

—Estaba borracho, Eren —incriminó—. Sí, pendejo, quería follar contigo, pero no así.

—Discúlpeme, por favor —suplicó con el cuerpo encorvado por el dolor físico y emocional—, yo… no pude evitarlo.

—Sí pudiste, pero no quisiste —Se llevó las manos a la cintura, estudiándolo. Eren era un chiquillo todavía, pero no pensaba ser compasivo—. No te me acerques.

—Espere —rogó poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que no le diera la espalda en un sentido metafórico además de literal.

—No me toques —Se quitó esa mano con desprecio—, no te me acerques, no me hables.

—Es muy injusto, Sargento —se quejó—… si los dos queríamos, es injusto que me trate…

—Perdiste mi confianza, Eren —aseguró con lacerante honestidad—. La próxima vez que se te ponga dura la verga y estés caliente, ten presente las consecuencias. Y si haces algo, luego hazte responsable, como un hombre.

—Lo estoy siendo. Le estoy pidiendo perdón.

—No me importa qué tan arrepentido estés o lo mucho que me pidas perdón. Es cierto—reconoció—: quería, pero hay _maneras _y _maneras_ de hacer las cosas.

—Q-Quiero una oportunidad.

—No —fue tajante—, te lo dije: perdiste mi confianza. Ahora desaparece de mi vista, pendejo. Agradece que ayer estuviera borracho y que hoy tenga resaca… o ya te habría matado a golpes —murmuró yéndose por el pasillo.

Eren quedó allí, con la cara humedecida por una herida en la ceja que no dejaba de sangrar, sintiendo todo el peso de la angustia doblegándolo. No quería volver con los suyos en ese estado. Trató de esconderse de Mikasa y de Armin; debía pensar en alguna excusa creíble para darles.

…

Rivaille estuvo todo el día de un notable mal humor, nadie se atrevía a acercársele y cada vez que abría la boca era para insultar o para dar órdenes acompañadas de maldiciones. Tan solo por la noche, en compañía de Erwin pudo serenarse un poco.

—Es muy joven todavía.

—Me importa un carajo, Erwin… —agitó una mano—, es cierto, no pasó la gran cosa, pero pasó…

—No es que lo esté justificando, estuvo mal, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero tampoco lo tortures tanto —Había visto al chiquillo penando por los pasillos. Eren quería demasiado a Rivaille, quizás de una manera tan insensata que ninguno de los dos involucrados podía reparar o siquiera poner en palabras ese afecto. Por eso, perder la confianza y el compañerismo de su Sargento, había sido como matarlo en vida.

—Joder, me violó —apuntaló apretando el brazo del sillón—, porque eso es una violación, ¿no? Si te la meten, aunque sea hasta la mitad y sin que puedas defenderte, es una puta violación, ¿verdad?

—Pues —con una sonrisa afligida lo admitió—, técnicamente sí.

—¡_Técnicamente_ una mierda! ¡Lo es!

—Ya, tranquilízate… ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto? —Dejó los papeles para enfrentarlo, sabía que Rivaille no se hacía drama por lo ocurrido, había algo más de fondo que le inquietaba.

—Mierda… no lo sé —Se rascó la nuca—. ¿Qué me la haya puesto sin siquiera poder disfrutarlo? —respondió y preguntó al mismo tiempo, alzando una ceja— No es la primera vez que follo borracho o drogado, pero…

—Es Eren, ese es el problema… —sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho con el rumbo de la conversación.

—Supongo… no es que esperase otra cosa de él, solo follar, pero… —meditó sobre su propio enojo. Debía reconocer que le importaba poco haber sido penetrado estando casi inconsciente, lo que le perturbaba era que hubiera sido Eren el responsable de esa reprochable actitud.

Lo quería lejos, porque su presencia lo abrumaba. Haber traspasado esa barrera decorosa significaba ya no tener más excusas para evitar un acercamiento mayor. Y si con ausencia del sexo sentía su mundo tambalearse ante su existencia, no quería imaginar lo caótica que sería su vida si encima tenían intimidad de ese estilo. Si cedía al menos un poco.

—Voy a desollarlo vivo como a un cerdo —aseguró y Erwin empezó a reír con ganas.

—Estás muy enojado.

—¿Tú no lo estarías? —cuestionó furibundo, pero el hombre seguía carcajeando. Refunfuñó, dejando los papeles de mala gana sobre el escritorio para ponerse de pie.

—Hace años que no te veía _tan_ enojado —comentó entre carcajadas para ir enseriándose poco a poco. Antes de que atravesara la puerta, volvió a hablarle—, pero trata de serenarte, mañana salimos a campo abierto y no puedes ir con la cabeza puesta en otras cosas.

Rivaille no dijo nada más, asintió y se marchó. Aunque intentó despejar la mente, no pudo. Al insomnio crónico que padecía se le sumó ese hondo malestar. Al otro día las ojeras que cargaba daban miedo, la cuenca de sus ojos parecían ser los de un cadáver.

Los novatos estaban preparando los caballos para partir hacia la muralla en una típica expedición a campo abierto. Escuchó a algunos veteranos, de los que quedaban pocos, haciendo esas absurdas apuestas respecto a la cantidad de bajas que habría al final del día. La mueca de asco que les regaló les hizo sobresaltarse y adoptar otra postura. Dejaron de conversar para concentrarse en sus propios equipos de maniobra, aunque ya los hubieran revisado.

Eren estaba unos metros más adelante y sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Rivaille enseguida giró para evitar que se le acercara. Supuso que el chico iba a insistir para conseguir su perdón, pero estuvo equivocado, pues Eren no salió corriendo detrás de él, quizás debido al hecho innegable de que allí no estaban solos y temía exponerse tanto.

Mikasa y Armin se acercaron a él con el fin de saber si estaba bien. Eren los había estado esquivando durante todo el día. La noche anterior se había excusado diciendo que tenía sueño y pudo evitar el diálogo incómodo que en ese momento sus amigos exigían tener.

—Eren… ¿cómo están tus heridas? —Mikasa acercó la cara a la de él para investigarlo de cerca. El chico se hizo hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien. No es nada. —Se tocó la cara, todavía le dolía.

—El Sargento estaba muy enojado ayer —puntualizó Armin con tacto. No quería obligarle a hablar de algo que quizás lo incomodara, pero pretendía darle pie a sincerarse con ellos si así lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué pasó, Eren? —Mikasa, en cambio, era más directa; no le gustaba andar con rodeos cuando se trataba de su hermano.

—Nada —suspiró, dando la vuelta para ajustar las amarras del caballo.

—Yo no diría que nada.

—Ya, Mikasa —intentó interceder Armin para aligerarle la carga a su amigo.

—Solo fue… una diferencia con el Sargento —minimizó Eren sabiendo que Mikasa no daría el brazo a torcer si no se creía ese cuento.

—Yo iré a preparar mi caballo —dijo Armin con el fin de dejarlos solos—. Tú también deberías ir, Mikasa —fue un triste intento de su parte por serenarla.

Sin más, se alejó de ambos hasta donde estaba Jean cargando su equipo con gas.

—No vas a decirme, ¿cierto? —Ella le miró la espalda con aflicción, meditó qué decir esos breves segundos que a Eren le tomó dar la vuelta para enfrentarla. Por algún motivo no podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Mikasa… lo siento. De verdad, no fue nada relevante.

—Te conozco, Eren —su mirada se fijó en el pasto—; pero no importa… si no te sientes cómodo para decírmelo, no te voy a obligar.

—No sé qué estarás pensando, pero…

—Sin embargo —le interrumpió con ligera energía—, si en algún momento quieres hablar de ello yo… te escucharé.

Eren asintió. El nudo en su estómago por los nervios previos a una expedición había escalado hasta la garganta, y por eso no pudo decirle nada, ni siquiera tranquilizarla o darle las gracias. Mikasa se marchó para subirse a su caballo, un poco más aliviada.

Rivaille parecía haber esperado a que ella se fuera para acercarse a él con su caballo. Eren dio un respingo, borrando todo gesto de desconsuelo en el rostro para revelar un hondo recelo. ¿Iría a pegarle? ¿Allí, frente a todos, de nuevo? Le daba horror imaginar esa posible situación, al Sargento gritándole verdades, ¿qué dirían los demás si supieran?

—Sargento…

—Escúchame bien y que te quede claro —le interrumpió para hablarle con dureza —, tenemos que ir juntos porque mi función es vigilarte, pero no me hables si no es elemental.

—E-Entendido.

—Sube a tu caballo.

Eren, apocado, obedeció. Escucharon la voz de Erwin dando la orden de agruparse de acuerdo a su lugar en la formación, en pocos minutos estarían en campo abierto, y Eren seguía con esa expresión, mirando el suelo y sin prestar atención al frente.

—Concéntrate —ordenó Rivaille con lacerante seriedad—, o vas a terminar muerto.

—Lo siento mucho… —Parecía estar pidiendo perdón no solo por su evidente desconcentración.

—Trata de sobrevivir hasta el siguiente refugio.

Parecía mentira, pero a medida que estaban más cerca del objetivo impuesto más difícil se hacía la travesía. Cuanto más campo abierto atravesaban, más dominio tenían los titanes. Esa tarde las bengalas brillaron contra el cielo celeste sin parar.

No fue de extrañar que la formación terminara por romperse; faltaba poco para llegar, pero en esas circunstancias ninguna orden valía. Aquello fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en pura supervivencia.

Eren siguió al Sargento comprendiendo que estaban tomando distancia del próximo refugio. Debía tener sus motivos para alejarse tanto, y en cuanto vio unos pequeños árboles a lo lejos creyó comprenderlo. Se veían diminutos a la distancia, pero sabía que eran parte del bosque de los exóticos árboles gigantes.

Rivaille miró hacia atrás como si buscara cerciorarse que no estaba solo. Eren lo seguía, tal vez por obediencia. A fin de cuentas le había dicho antes de salir que se mantuviera cerca.

—¡Haz lo que te plazca, mocoso!

—¡Lo estoy haciendo! —avisó con fastidio.

—Estamos lejos del refugio —dijo con calma, ya sin necesidad de gritar tanto por la distancia, Eren lo había alcanzado en un segundo con su caballo—, también puedes optar por seguir la formación.

Buscaba aconsejarle para que después no lamentara su decisión. Ir hacia el bosque podía ser igual de peligroso que intentar llegar al refugio, pero no perdían nada por probar; a lo sumo la vida y de igual modo siempre se la estaban jugando.

—Ya tomé mi decisión —dijo con firmeza—. Confío en usted, señor.

"Confianza".

Rivaille torció una sonrisa que Eren no pudo ver. Titanes empezaron a aparecer por cada flanco encogiéndoles el pecho de horror. A ese paso no llegarían al bosque para poder usar el equipo de maniobras, y en campo abierto, con tantos de esos monstruos, era imposible tener un enfrentamiento exitoso.

—¡Eren, no sé si llegaremos antes de que nos den alcance! —Había varios excéntricos por la derecha, ya con cuatro era una multitud. Calculó la distancia y la velocidad de esos malnacidos. Era un hecho: no llegarían, esos titanes les darían alcance. Notó que Eren aminoraba la marcha— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No frenes!

—¡¿Confía usted en mí, Sargento?! —vio que paraba de manera brusca al caballo para mirarlo con ira— ¡¿O de verdad ya perdí su confianza?!

—¡Imbécil, no es momento para…! —Quedó a medio decir, pudo ver como Eren se llevaba la mano a la boca.

—¡¿Confía en mí o no?!

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—¡Usted siga, yo los detendré!

—¡No! —cabalgó para acercarse más a él y evitar la transformación, la ligera desesperación en el tono de voz sorprendió al chico— Son muchos, Eren. No podrás con…

—¿Confía en mí?

—¡Mierda, pendejo… tú también confiaste en Erd y los demás! ¡Y mira cómo terminaron!

—¡Es diferente! —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas— ¡Váyase por favor, yo puedo sobrevivir, pero si usted se queda aquí… lo van a terminar matando!

—Eren…

—Confíe en mí, por favor —rogó, como si no estuviera refiriéndose solo a los titanes.

Rivaille no tenía demasiado tiempo para tomar una decisión, pero al final asintió y siguió cabalgando. Tras su espalda pudo escuchar el estruendo. No dijo nada ni miró atrás. Una parte de él sabía que Eren volvería vivo. Quería creer en eso, quería creer en él.

Su idea había sido atravesar el bosque y usar el equipo en caso de necesitarlo, pero en cuanto alcanzó uno de los árboles frenó el caballo y subió a la seguridad de una rama, desde allí contempló el campo abierto, aguardando a que Eren masacrara la mayor cantidad para que así pudiera volver a él.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta que a ese paso el muchacho no lograría salir del tumulto. No tenía mucho sentido ir a ayudarle tampoco, a lo sumo podría matar dos o tres titanes, pero corriendo el riesgo de distraer al chico y provocar su muerte.

En esas circunstancias solo tenía una opción. Masculló maldiciendo su propia debilidad, pero igual sacó la bengala y disparó. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para llamar la atención de los soldados que anduvieran cerca. Sabía que Erwin después se lo recriminaría, pues solo Rivaille tenía permitido usar ese color y cuando Eren estaba en verdad en peligro.

No lo estaba del todo, sin embargo no iba a esperar a que lo estuviera para usarla. Dicho y hecho, los que estaban cerca rodearon a Eren y le ayudaron a disminuir la cantidad de titanes. Él volvió para ser un refuerzo; subieron al muchacho en la carreta y así lograron llegar al refugio.

Cuando Eren abrió los ojos estaba sobre una cama, y en ese reducido cuarto se encontraban casi todos. Se fueron de uno en uno, hasta que quedaron Armin y Mikasa. Más atrás se dio cuenta que también estaban el comandante y el Sargento.

—¿No era que iba a confiar en mí? —se quejó el chico mirando a Rivaille, y Erwin se incorporó para hablarle a los otros dos.

—Necesito que me den información de los titanes de clase excéntrica que se cruzaron. Será elemental para la estrategia comprender algunos comportamientos típicos.

Armin entendió que el fin del comandante era darles privacidad y salió del cuarto para seguirlo, Mikasa también, pero se mostró un poco más recelosa en dejar a Eren a solas con quien hacía un par de días le había dado una golpiza.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por haber leído =), si me quedó algún comentario sin responder, ahora mismo me pongo con ello. Primero quería actualizar ahora que puedo. ¡Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Rivaille esperó con calma a que abriera la boca, pero Eren se tomó todo su tiempo; parecía reflexionar mientras lo miraba con intensidad, no obstante solo trataba de hallar las palabras correctas para explicarse.

—¿Sabe? Antes me sentía seguro cuando cabalgaba a su lado —murmuró, y dejó de mirarlo a él para posar la vista en el techo del cuarto. Rivaille seguía en un sepulcral silencio, con la espalda contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y con un gesto típico de aspereza.

—¿Ya no?

—Ahora… tengo miedo —confesó—, tengo miedo de verlo morir.

—El camino se va a haciendo cada vez más difícil a medida que nos acercamos a la Muralla María —No estaba diciendo nada relevante, pero al menos le daba unos segundos para soltar la verdad que buscaba hacerle ver—, tú no puedes morir, en cambio yo no soy tan elemental. No tomes decisiones basándote en intereses personales.

—Claro… soy la esperanza de la humanidad, ¿cierto? —cuestionó con sorna, tratando de retener la angustia en la garganta.

—Tengo fe en que… algún día todo terminará —balbuceó y Eren le prestó atención con curiosidad. ¿Trataba de consolarlo?

El muchacho se frotó los ojos reteniendo el llanto, había incredulidad en su mirada y eso molestó a Rivaille.

—Fue tu decisión unirte a la Legión bajo estas condiciones. Y fue tu determinación lo que nos convenció de aceptarte. El camino es incierto, Eren… siempre lo es.

El Sargento siempre tenía una particular forma de confortarlo, y aunque era duro, también efectivo.

—Algo me dice que nunca podré tener una vida tranquila. Incluso cuando todo termine —Volvió a mirar el techo, más sereno por dentro al percibir que Rivaille ya no le hablaba con enojo por todo lo ocurrido.

—Yo creo en ti. Lo hice desde el primer instante y lo reafirmé con el paso del tiempo. No me importa que la humanidad te siga considerando una amenaza después de que todo termine. ¿Es por eso? ¿Temes al rechazo?

—No, me da igual lo que opine la gente —mintió con presunción y autosuficiencia.

Rivaille suspiró, el muchacho seguía siendo orgulloso y lo sería incluso con mil años a cuestas; pero le aliviaba verlo de mejor ánimo. Era increíble el vigor que tenía, tal vez se debía a sus capacidades como titán, sin embargo pese al gasto de energía se había incorporado en la cama para sentarse. Rivaille se acercó a él y le apoyó una mano en el pecho empujándolo con cuidado.

—Acuéstate, tienes que recuperarte.

Eren quedó tumbado sobre la cama. El hombre le dedicó una mirada extraña y giró para irse, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la puerta que la voz del chico lo frenó en el sitio.

—Yo tampoco quiero ser su amigo.

—¿Y eso? —Volteó con recelo, no quería darle pie a ese tema.

—Cuando estaba borracho… me dijo que no quería ser mi amigo —Tragó saliva, acobardado por hacer reflotar ese sentimiento de culpa con el que en esas horas se había familiarizado tanto.

Rivaille pareció meditar al respecto, había perdido la mirada y arqueado las cejas. Estaba tratando de recordar en la abstracción de su borrachera lo que había dicho, con seguridad que muchas estupideces, aunque encontraba algo de verdad en esas palabras.

—Nosotros no podemos ser amigos, Eren.

—No si pretendemos tener cierta intimidad, ¿verdad? —Ambos parecieron conformes con esa pequeña y trascendental observación— Me costó entender a qué se refería con eso; pero hoy en la llanura lo entendí. Entendí por qué me lo dijo…

Estiró una mano, esperando a que Rivaille diera ese paso decisivo, a que fuera franco con sus propias emociones y dejara de negar lo indispensable. Debían afrontar que existía un lazo entre ellos, por mucho empeño que hubieran puesto en evitar esa fatalidad.

Podían echarle la culpa al tiempo compartido, a las excursiones, a lo irremediable de la muerte y a la seguridad que sentían estando uno al lado del otro. Eren tenía fe ciega en quien era el mejor soldado de la humanidad, y este a su vez también en quien era la esperanza de esa misma humanidad.

Se _querían_, y era un cariño tan natural y auténtico que por serlo les asustaba. Rivaille no aceptó esa mano, pero sonrió. La mueca fue clara, algo apagada por la zozobra, pero perceptible en el temple que su rostro siempre sabía profesar. Quizás por eso la sonrisa lucía más hermosa de lo que tal vez era; para Eren fue como un pedacito de sol brillando dentro del cuarto, curándole las heridas del cuerpo y las del alma.

—Joder, Sargento… sí que es duro para dejarse querer.

El hombre carcajeó apenas, de manera muy interna, y de inmediato suspiró perdiendo la mirada. Eren dejó caer la mano sin volver a insistir y se echó hacia atrás para descansar. Sin más, Rivaille se fue del cuarto avisándole de manera parca que mandaría a alguien a llevarle el almuerzo.

Cuando Rivaille salió del cuarto no mostró sorpresa, pese a estarlo, por encontrar a Ackerman apoyada contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta. A lo lejos pudo ver a Armin y a Erwin de espaldas mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. Refunfuñó por lo bajo, maldiciendo la intromisión en su vida.

Miró a quien estaba allí, la única valiente que no había salido corriendo para evitar ese cruce de miradas represivas. Trató de adivinar una posible reacción desmedida, pero la chica no dijo ni hizo nada, más que seguirlo por detrás cuando él empezó a caminar.

Los dos parecían no tener intenciones de hablar estando cerca de Eren.

—Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas, soldado —agudizó Rivaille, todavía mosqueado. Frenó para encararla—, ¿vas a seguirme toda la tarde o vas a hablar?

Mikasa lo miró y parpadeó, el hombre frunció el ceño y esperó. La chica separó los labios tratando de hablar, sin embargo le costó formar esa sencilla oración, una que vagaba en su cabeza como un mantra o un eco persistente.

—No lo lastime.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

—Entonces correspóndale.

—¿Me está dando una orden, Ackerman? —Alzó una ceja, llevando una mano a la cintura.

—Es una sugerencia —lo miró con más severidad— o más bien una advertencia, porque si lo lastima de alguna manera… lo mataré.

Rivaille no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir, algo maravillado por la osadía de la mujer. Sabía que Mikasa era una de las pocas que no lo miraba con reverencial temor, ni lo seguía como a una puta sombra o ejemplo a seguir. Y quizás por eso le caía bien.

…

Cuando Eren se levantó de la cama, harto de estar en ella, afuera llovía de manera torrencial y la noche parecía estar adelantándose. Caminó por los pasillos de los pisos superiores viendo el trabajo diario de los soldados que debían permanecer encerrados en la fortaleza. Los que tenían tareas en el exterior, estaban apiñados en la sala principal jugando al ajedrez.

Caminó hasta la cocina sorprendiéndose de verla casi vacía, por lo general siempre alguien tenía hambre y siempre era Sasha.

Lo buscaba a él y le divirtió encontrarlo preparándose una merienda.

Rivaille no había percibido la intromisión, era imposible hacerlo con el bullicio que hacían los soldados en la sala comedor.

Eren miró hacia atrás, para asegurarse que no había nadie que pudiera presenciar lo que iba a hacer y se acercó con sigilo por detrás con el fin de sorprenderlo. Sin embargo, al verlo poniéndose de puntas de pie para alcanzar la lata, tuvo que desistir para aguantar una carcajada.

En cuanto Rivaille quiso darse cuenta de a quién le pertenecía esa risa burlesca, unas manos lo aferraron por la cintura y le dieron el empujón necesario para alcanzar la lata.

Cuando Eren lo dejó en el piso, el hombre volteó para recriminarle el irrespetuoso atrevimiento. Iba a matarlo a golpes por esa ofensa, pero el chico reía como un niño… como el niño que siempre esperaba que fuera.

Se cruzó de brazos para dedicarle su mejor mirada de desprecio, esa que amedrentaba a todo el mundo por igual, pero no surtió el mismo efecto de antaño. Tres años atrás esa hosca postura de su parte hubiera sido suficiente para intimidarlo, en el presente ese mismo chiquillo, que en el pasado no podía decir su nombre sin tartamudear, se le mofaba en la cara.

—¿No va a darme las gracias?

—Una patada en las bolas te voy a dar —respondió con ira, dando la vuelta para seguir con su café, pero las manos del chico volvieron a posarse sobre su cintura para hacerlo voltear. Solo que en esa ocasión Eren había sido más firme al apretarlo, pero más delicado en su exigencia.

Lo siguiente que hizo no pudo recriminárselo: lo había abrazado con fuerza para darle un beso precipitado y desesperado.

Sentir esa cercanía, la lengua del muchacho incrementando la intimidad entre ellos, lo doblegó. Con lentitud lo abrazó por el cuello para tomarlo por la nuca y así poder intensificar ese contacto.

Armin tuvo el mal tino de querer ir a la cocina en ese preciso momento. Acalorado, giró de golpe tratando de pasar desapercibido. Podía ver solo la espalda de Eren, pero con eso era suficiente para hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba pasando allí.

—¿Qué haces, Armin? —se quejó Jean al chocar contra el cuerpo de su amigo.

—N-No podemos ir a la cocina.

—¿Qué dices? —intentó caminar, pero el cuerpo de Armin se lo impidió. El forcejeo que empezaron en la puerta, abertura que conectaba la cocina con el pasillo de la sala, fue algo estúpido— ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame pasar.

—No podemos ir a la cocina ahora, Jean —repitió con firmeza y eso pareció convencer al otro. Jean gruñó inconforme, pero desistió.

Quien no pensaba claudicar en su propósito de saquear la despensa era Sasha. De golpe, Armin estaba en la puerta frenando una larga hilera de soldados que querían hacer uso de la cocina, Jean incluido. Tenía los brazos abiertos y se rehusaba a dar explicaciones. Sabía que no podría detenerlos por mucho tiempo, como si fueran titanes lo pasarían por encima.

Los reclamos de los soldados alertaron a los que estaban en la cocina. Con pesar Rivaille tomó distancia de Eren, cortando con el beso. El chico masculló una maldición… justo cuando estaba entonándose.

Antes de que entraran a la cocina, tomó a Rivaille de la muñeca y lo arrastró con él.

—¿Qué haces, Eren? —Podía poner resistencia para evitar que lo distanciara de su café, pero se dejó conducir por la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

Afuera llovía a cántaros, aun así Eren siguió caminando bajo el chaparrón. En ese momento Rivaille frenó poniéndose a resguardo del enorme alero, pero un solo tirón por parte del muchacho fue suficiente para animarlo a enfrentar la lluvia.

Sin saber bien por qué lo seguía en esa locura, trotó con él hasta el establo para no mojarse. En vano, porque cuando llegaron tenían las ropas empapadas. La camisa y los pantalones pegados al cuerpo les hacían tiritar de frío.

—¿Para qué me traes aquí?

—Oh, Sargento —ironizó con gracia—, es usted muy inocente.

Giró investigando con la mirada, cuando creyó encontrar lo que precisaba volvió a buscar con los ojos al Sargento, pero allí no estaba. Caminó unos metros tratando de hallarlo, el establo no era muy grande. ¿Se había ido?

—¿Buscabas esto? —preguntó sorprendiéndole por la espalda, en la mano tenía un poco de grasa animal líquida que usaban para lubricar las amarras de los animales y las carrozas. Dejó caer el pote sobre el heno para continuar hablando con falso rigor—, ¿para esto me trajiste, mocoso? ¿Para follar?

Eren no le encontró sentido responderle, podía verle la piel transparentándose tras la tela blanca, incitándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Se acercó pegando el cuerpo helado contra el de él.

Pensó que lo iba a rechazar, que le iba a recordar con dolor la pérdida de la confianza, pero el hombre se acurrucó en su pecho, temblando de frío.

—Quiero enmendar mi error —le murmuró en el oído.

—Quítate la ropa o enfermarás —Eso fue suficiente para que empezaran a encargarse de la faena con auténtica desesperación.

Cuando el pantalón de Eren cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto una lozana erección, el Sargento se acercó más a él.

Rivaille solo se había quitado la camisa, pero el muchacho se encargó de bajarle el pantalón… con cuidado, como si temiera despertar su furia. No pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir que el hombre estaba igual de ansioso que él, aunque el frío calaba los huesos.

Esa imagen de su Sargento excitado fue suficiente para provocarlo de nuevo.

Cuando se percató de que Eren quería tocarlo, pero no se animaba, tomó el pene erecto del chico con una mano para masturbarlo con lentitud mientras le rozaba los labios con los suyos.

—¿Así piensas enmendar tu error, pendejo? —preguntó con calma, entre beso y beso.

—Nunca me lo hicieron por atrás.

Rivaille alzó una ceja sin dejar de mover la mano, pero tomando un poco de distancia para mirarlo con incredulidad.

—Acaso… ¿ya tuviste…?

—No soy virgen —aclaró con prisa—. Y no, nunca lo hice con un hombre. Preferiría no hablar de ello… —rogó con nerviosismo.

—Bien —aceptó ecuánime—. Duele, ¿sabías?

—Me lo figuro.

—Oh, no —carcajeó apenas, con sorna—, no te das una idea de lo que duele, mocoso. —Eren tragó saliva. El Sargento dejó de masturbarlo al notar que el orgasmo era inminente.

"Te corres rápido, pendejo… eso tenemos que solucionarlo", lo pensó, pero no lo dijo para no menoscabarlo.

—¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Eso no se pregunta, se hace —Alentó con fiereza buscando una cercanía mayor, por el frío y porque la necesidad entre sus piernas lo consumía.

Eren lo estrechó por las nalgas, apretujándolo y sintiéndolo suyo. Las erecciones se frotaron, arrancándoles gemidos apagados.

La lengua del muchacho en el cuello le hacía perder la cabeza. Lo mordisqueaba y lo besaba de la manera en la que le gustaba. Se lo dijo, solo para que no se detuviera.

Eso le animó a levantarle los brazos para colocarlos de nuevo alrededor de su cuello y buscar tumbarlo de espaldas sobre el heno, con la ropa mojada haciendo de incómodo colchón. Rivaille no se quejó ni lo evitó.

* * *

**Es todo por hoy. Oh, sí… no va a quedar ahí, no se preocupen, pero quizás tarde en actualizar porque quiero darle tiempo a _Neko uke chan_ de que betee lo que ya está publicado. ¡Muchas gracias Neko por ofrecerte a betear este también! Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran el día.**

* * *

19 de octubre de 2013

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre el heno y una vez acostado, con todo el peso de Eren encima, se aferró con las piernas a la espalda del muchacho, incitándolo por demás con esa predisposición y la absoluta intención de acceder a sus caprichos.

—Ey, no vayas tan rápido —Se quejó cuando vio que Eren acomodaba con una mano el pene entre las nalgas, buscando penetrarlo sin contemplaciones o más preámbulos—. Además tú tienes que redimirte, ¿recuerdas?

Eren rió apenas, besándolo con la boca ensanchada en una flamante sonrisa. Parecía no animarse a ir más allá después de la reprimenda, lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos de absurda felicidad. Si supiera Rivaille cuánto quería tenerlo así… Desnudo y solo para él, entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas, encendido y dispuesto.

—Dime… ¿qué te gusta que te hagan?

—¿A qué se refiere?

Rivaille alzó una ceja, algo socarrón.

—Cuando tienes intimidad por primera vez con alguien hay algunas cosas que aclarar. A mí por ejemplo no me gusta meter los dedos en el culo —Siempre tan directo—, pero me encantan que me los metan.

—Eso es… extraño.

—Sí, pero así son mis gustos. ¿A ti?

—Pues… no sé.

Rivaille sonrió, se daba cuenta que el chico no tenía nada de experiencia en esos terrenos. No le extrañaba, después de todo se había unido a la Legión de muy jovencito y en esos tres años solo había tenido contacto con sus compañeros.

—Entonces lo averiguaremos en el camino —propuso el hombre con perversidad mientras invertía la posición.

Eren quedó boca arriba sobre el heno, con el Sargento entre las piernas, sintiendo como le rozaba el muslo con una vigorosa erección. Le dejó un beso en los labios, efímero y seco, antes de comenzar a recorrerle el cuerpo con la lengua. A cada tramo de piel que los labios recorrían, Eren tenía diversas reacciones, indicándole el camino.

"Eso me hace cosquillas".

"Ahí, Sargento, así… me gusta".

"Eso se siente… _raro_".

"No muerda tan fuerte… más despacio".

Era divertido eso de descubrir sus gustos, pero Rivaille comenzaba a impacientarse. Los quejidos que soltaba el muchacho no le permitían pensar en otra cosa que en llegar a destino. Cuando sus labios tocaron la punta del glande, Eren se sentó en el lecho improvisado, muy sorprendido.

—¿Qué, nunca te besaron aquí? —cuestionó el hombre con inusitada maldad. La lengua asomó, provocativa, iniciando un húmedo recorrido desde la base hasta la punta, para volver a los testículos— Es un poco raro al principio, pero después se siente muy bien.

El gemido de Eren fue escandaloso cuando engulló el falo succionado con fuerza; se dejó caer de vuelta, arqueando la espalda de placer. Rivaille lo quería así, fácil y predispuesto, pero recibió el primer sentido rechazo cuando con un dedo buscó separarle las nalgas.

—¿No era que no le gustaba? —Eren le había tomado fuertemente la mano, aferrándole con la otra del cabello para poder tomar distancia.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y lo soltó de inmediato, recelando una posible mala reacción de su parte. No tenía la más pálida idea de cuánto le gustaba a Rivaille que fuera rudo. Este escaló lo necesario para robarle un beso antes de estirarse y alcanzar el pote de grasa. Se untó un poco en el pene frente a la pavorosa mirada del joven.

—Tranquilo, iré despacio.

Eren asintió y quiso acomodarse. Ambos estaban acostados de perfil, pero Rivaille tuvo el buen tino de no buscar penetrarlo de buenas a primeras. Lo acercó a su cuerpo y le mordió el pecho. Sonrió al escuchar un débil quejido. Era esa clase de sonidos los que le confirmaban que iba por buen camino. El abrazo calmó un poco la necesidad de descargarse —o la aumentó, no estaba seguro—.

Eren podía sentir el miembro del Sargento embadurnado en grasa ensuciándole el vientre y los genitales, yendo en clara dirección hacia abajo, sorteando el límite que imponían los testículos.

Cuando Rivaille le tomó la pierna que tenía más libre para levantarla y poder ubicarse mejor, Eren reparó en lo que iba a suceder. Y quería, pero despacio.

Le colocó una mano en el vientre para poner un poco de distancia y sentirse más seguro. Rivaille no lo impidió; empujó encontrando que la mano del chico era un buen indicador, pues cuando le presionaba el vientre, Rivaille comprendía que debía detenerse. Cuando aflojaba, sabía que podía meter el pene un poco más.

—D-Duele.

—Te dije —murmuró contra el cuello transpirado del muchacho— ¿quieres parar?

—No.

—Cuando entra toda, después no duele tanto. Te va a gustar, ya verás —le consoló, empujando y venciendo la barrera que imponía la misma mano del chico.

Eren la quitó, tratando de estrechar los vientres, algo absurdo por la posición, pero era una tarea que le resultaba excitante justamente por imposible.

Ahogó el grito mordiéndose los labios. Tenía la cabeza del Sargento descansando sobre un brazo, no podía hacer otro movimiento más que estrecharlo y eso hizo, sublimando un poco la urgencia de gritar o de salir del lugar a causa del desgarro.

—Ya entró toda —avisó Rivaille, sin necesidad pues era Eren quien podía afirmarlo.

El hombre se quedó quieto en el lugar a la espera de que el cuerpo del muchacho se acostumbrara a la invasión. Buscó consolarlo con caricias en la espalda; él también solo tenía una mano libre, la otra masturbaba con algo de dificultad el falo del soldado para mantenerlo interesado en la dura labor.

Cuando los ojos de Eren se abrieron decisivos y se encontraron con los suyos, supo que tenía el visto bueno para empezar a mover las caderas. Los quejidos aumentaron y Rivaille no tardó en acompañarlo.

Ver la expresión del Sargento, gozando, era más de lo que Eren podía soportar. Ni en sus fantasías más perversas había sido capaz de imaginar que ese hombre podía resultarle tan sensual. Quizás para la mayoría no lo fuera, pero —por las murallas en las que no creía— en ese momento Rivaille era su adonis, su dios griego.

—Me gusta verte así —dijo Eren sin comprender del todo la razón por la que el hombre le regaló una sonrisa. A Rivaille le gustaba que el chico lo tratara con formalidad porque le excitaba, pero también le agradaba que lo tratara de esa manera. Más si tomaban en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo—. Quiero verte siempre así.

Rivaille jadeó, aumentando el ritmo. No entendió a qué se refirió con esas últimas palabras, ni tampoco le importó averiguarlo en ese crucial momento, con el orgasmo a flor de piel. Eren le estaba dando el placer que precisaba, uno que ningún otro amante se lo hubiera podido calmar, justamente porque solo lo deseaba de él.

—Se siente… bien —continuó Eren ante tanto silencio por parte de quien empezaba a penetrarlo con salvajismo. Levantó más la pierna para intensificar las embestidas. Se sentía rico, _mucho_, demasiado.

—Joder, pendejo… —se quejó porque iba a acabar y le gustaba la idea de estar horas dentro de Eren; para colmo el muchacho no tuvo mejor idea que salirse de la posición en el peor momento.

Cuando el pene del Sargento salió de su interior, Eren sintió un vacío inexplicable.

Rivaille no tuvo tiempo para reprocharle con más tesón la actitud, enseguida el chico se le fue al humo y ahora era él quien tenía la pierna levantada y un pene clavándose en su interior. Se aferró a la espalda de Eren, mientras su ano cedía con sodomita docilidad.

—Qué fácil entró…

Rivaille sonrió a la vez que gimió.

—En el acuerdo de hoy no estaba follarme.

—¿No quiere? —preguntó, buscando acostarse sobre él sin quitar el pene del orificio que lo tenía prisionero.

Rivaille no le respondió con palabras. Pese a que estaba privado de movimientos, se aferró con piernas y brazos al cuerpo macizo del muchacho para empezar a mover las caderas y ayudarle con la infructuosa penetración.

—No, no… no haga eso, señor —Tarde buscó advertirle. Esa dadivosa manera de abrirse de piernas para él lo había arrastrado al orgasmo.

—Eso es… _hazlo_ —lo estimuló, al sentir su propia eyaculación llegar.

Los segundos previos a la explosión orgásmica fueron de confusa y placentera locura. Eren arremetió contra él, con violencia, mientras Rivaille le clavaba los dedos en la espalda y le mordía la clavícula, dejándole una marca.

Al fin llegó, la absoluta y desbordante satisfacción.

Poder apreciar el olor del semen del Sargento fue todo lo que necesitó para liberar el suyo en el interior de ese hombre, que tanto veneraba, sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Los últimos gemidos fueron desvergonzados y sonoros, coparon el establo haciendo relinchar a los caballos con energía.

Empezaron a reír por el detalle. El escándalo era tal que temían ser descubiertos, pero afuera llovía con tanta fuerza que cualquier tipo de sonido era solapado por la tormenta y la distancia.

Eren dejó caer la frente sobre el heno, sin liberar el cuerpo ahora transpirado del Sargento, convulsionado aún por la potente marea orgásmica.

Suponía que el haber disfrutado con Eren, como nunca antes lo había hecho con otro amante, se debía a muchos factores, entre ellos a que el muchacho era hermoso. Quisiera verlo o no, era muy apuesto; además se le sumaba el morbo de la edad. ¿Cuánto le llevaba? ¿Diez años?

—¿Te gustó?

Eren levantó la cabeza y asintió reiteradas veces. En ese momento, ante la sonrisa que le regaló el muchacho, Rivaille se dio cuenta de por qué había sido diferente: Había afecto.

Volvió a caer rendido y suspiró, maldiciendo su suerte.

¿Qué había hecho para padecerlo, para encontrárselo en su camino, en su destino? Hasta entonces todo había estado "bien" en su estructurada y monótona vida suicida. Era un soldado de la Legión, salía a las excursiones y trataba de volver vivo, nada más; pero ahora…

—Quiero que hagas esto conmigo… solo conmigo.

—Eren —reprochó, tratando de quitárselo de encima para sentarse.

—No importa tu pasado ni tu presente, pero en tu futuro solo quiero estar yo —rogó mirando el heno como si allí pudiera encontrar la seguridad que el hombre no sabía ni quería darle, y que tanto precisaba para sentirse en paz.

—¿No te gustaría saber qué se siente hacerlo con otras personas?

Eren lo miró con estupor y algo de furia. Trató de interpretar esa pregunta, cuando no había nada por interpretar.

—¿A qué te… refieres?

—Esta fue tu primera vez, ¿cierto?

Eren bajó la vista y encogió las piernas. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

—Ya tuve intimidad antes, solo que…

—No habías penetrado ni te habían penetrado —completó con una sonrisa afable—, vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿no te gustaría saber qué se siente estar con una mujer, por ejemplo?

Eren negó con la cabeza. Si se ponía a pensar en ello nunca había tenido interés en intimar con alguien de esa manera, al menos hasta que conoció al Sargento.

Claro que tenía ojos para saber apreciar la belleza del mundo. Podía mirar a una chica bonita o a un hombre apuesto y encontrar belleza en dicha imagen; pero esa necesidad animal, casi instintiva y salvaje solo se la despertaba ese hombre que en ese momento lo miraba con aparente indiferencia.

—No creo en la fidelidad —Se puso de pie buscando la ropa, pero la mano del chico tomándolo con fuerza del brazo para hacerlo girar se lo impidió. Había fiereza en sus ojos, de esa que a Rivaille tanto le cautivaba.

—Quiero que seas mío.

—No te pongas cursi —intentó caminar, pero Eren parecía hablar muy en serio. Por lo visto el renacuajo se había hecho toda una novela en su cabeza.

—Rivaille…

—Te soy fiel —masculló enfadado— con mis emociones.

—No entiendo…

—No espero que lo entiendas —se zafó del agarre de malos modos para agacharse y tomar las prendas húmedas; era incómodo vestirse de nuevo con ellas y el frío resultaba intolerable, pero tampoco podía volver al refugio desnudo.

—Sé que tu boca nunca va a decir lo que espero de ti —habló con un ligero murmullo—, pero puedo verlo en la manera en la que me miras.

Rivaille frenó su huida para sonreírle con ternura. Fue una mueca fugaz, como siempre, pero visible.

—Claro, a eso me refiero —asintió, dándose por vencido—. Soy fiel a mis valores y a mis sentimientos. Tú también lo eres, lo sé.

—¿Te molesta hablar de esto? —preguntó con cuidado y Rivaille asintió.

—Lo siento —Fue sincero hasta con el gesto de perder la mirada. Estaba incómodo—, es la primera vez que… me siento así con alguien, y no sé manejarlo. Antes creía que era amor lo que sentía por… otras personas —no puntualizó sobre quien—, pero no, tan solo era afecto. Tú… rompes todos mis esquemas, todo lo que hasta entonces yo… creía. Me demuestras precisamente eso.

—Es usted una persona muy complicada, Sargento —se burló, usando la formalidad de nuevo. Le convenía hacerlo porque terminaba de vestirse para seguirlo hasta el refugio, y a los demás les llamaría la atención verle tratándole de golpe con tanta confianza.

"Confianza".

—Lo soy —murmuró afligido mientras salía junto a Eren a enfrentar la lluvia. Había aminorado bastante, pero seguía siendo molesta.

—¿Se enamoró muchas veces? —curioseó, caminando a su lado por el campo.

—No… —susurró abatido— solo una.

—Yo espero que usted sea el único en mi vida —reflexionó en voz alta, mirando el barro que se formaban en sus botas a cada paso que daban—. Quiero que lo sea.

—Espero que no el último —amenazó, logrando que lo mirase, había ira en los ojos de Rivaille—. Ni se te ocurra ir a morirte allá afuera.

—¿Yo… soy el último en su vida? —preguntó, con temor a la respuesta, y trató de explicarse mejor— Me refiero a… el único ahora.

—Sí, Eren —suspiró, el chico precisaba de esa seguridad y por lo visto no había entendido a qué se refería con eso del afecto.

Se había enamorado solo una vez: el primero y el último hasta el momento era Eren. Sin embargo este sí lo había interpretado, y sonrió al darse cuenta que eso significaba que Rivaille al fin admitía sus emociones.

No obstante en la siguiente excursión Erwin vio como su predicción se hacía realidad.

* * *

**Así es, el siguiente capítulo es el último. ¡Tiemblen! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya lo tengo escrito, pero falta hacerle las pertinentes correcciones y agregar algunas cositas. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3 Me hacen feliz (sí, soy una mujer muy simple).**

**Neko y yo estamos muuuy ocupadas, así que ruego paciencia para las dos. No quiero que se divorcie de mí y se vaya con Alberca (?). Voy a tardar en actualizar, pero lo voy a hacer.**

**PD. Se ve que en la Legión consumen mucha fibra y fruta para no sacarla embarrada (!).  
**


End file.
